


Softest touch of you

by elveriamoir



Category: Monchevy - Fandom, Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Bondage/mild BDSM, Canon Era, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of sex/sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elveriamoir/pseuds/elveriamoir
Summary: Philippe and Chevalier bond in the prince's office.





	Softest touch of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aradia86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aradia86/gifts).



Chevalier gasped at the feelings cascading over him. He loved this side of Philippe, the side only he got to truly see. Their role reversals happened but rarely and loathed as he was to give up control, moments such as this showed him just how beautiful his price truly was. In Philippe’s office, open to anyone who felt like waltzing in, Chevalier was kneeling on the stone floor, blindfolded and hands tied behind his back. The office door was shut, and it was late in the day, but it didn't change that this was risky. He was completely naked and Philippe dressed in nothing but a shirt and his knee-length leather boots. 

He shivered as the prince’s warm fingers brushed over his cheek and bit his lip so he wouldn't break the rules and press a kiss to them. He was rewarded for his good behaviour when the fingers trailed to his neck and traced the fine hairs that curled there. He sensed Philippe move behind him and swallowed the moan he wished to make as strong thumbs pressed either side of his spine. Goose-bumps covered his skin as he felt his prince kneel behind him, hands ghosting over his bare back, barely skimming his hips until they linked over his stomach. A soft kiss was pressed to the back of his neck and Chevalier felt himself glow as he was praised for his good behaviour. 

The hands on his stomach moved still lower, teeth now nipping at his earlobe and neck. His trembling increased as he fought back the urge to move, the need to groan his pleasure out loud. Callused palms and long nimble fingers ghosted over the sensitive skin that trailed in a V-shape down to his groin and now straining erection. A warm tongue joined the teeth, and Chevalier found himself swallowing hard. His prince’s bare chest was pressed to his back, heavy cock nestled between his arse cheeks and as clever fingers curled around his cock, the teeth at his neck nipped at a tendon. 

Chevalier felt the ropes that held his wrists closed loosen and knowing the game was at an end he leant more heavily against the slender male supporting him, his own hands closing on the narrow hips even as he whispered prayers and benedictions to his partner’s talented hands, tongue and teeth. The air in the office was growing humid and the thought crossed his mind that Philippe would not be able to hide what had happened from anyone. Even as the thought appeared a particularly clever twist of his prince’s hand, combined with an oil finger pressing into his rear passage just so had him crying his release to the heavens. He felt the brunette behind him shudder as he slouched against him, although the gentle kiss to his now limp curls had him relaxing. They would have to move soon, but for now it seemed his prince was content to lie with him, unfulfilled. Chevalier would find a way to repay him this gift, he dozed humming to acknowledge the soft brush of cloth against his bare skin and curling further into the warmth his partner provided.


End file.
